Map17: Mines (Prodoomer)
Another underground map without much room to maneuver, and some tricky jumps over lava pits. Most combat is close quarters and the player won't always be able to determine what kinds of enemies are around the corner. As usual, keep a close eye on the automap to can find the areas that hide monster closets. The player can use Remote Control rockets to scout ahead, and Electric Bow and other attacks that can hit enemies around corners to clear out the opposition without exposing oneself to their line of fire. Average Payout: 4,600 credits Secrets 1. Take the east branch of the intersection near the start to find a shallow lava pool with a pain elemental. Across the pool is a cage with imps. Go back a couple rooms and open the northeast corner of the alcove closest to the lava pool, which grants access to the cage area and some IR goggles. 2. Further along the same branch is a passage where the player must jump over a fireball-spewing lava river, kill a pain elemental, and press a switch. Directly east of the switch room is a secret alcove, but to get there it is easier to hop back across to a narrow ledge and then double jump through the false wall into the secret. There is a monster inside, so be careful. 3. After getting the red keycard there is a fireball-spewing lava pit with an afrit. Look up and to the right for a false wall, from where an enemy is likely already opening fire. Double jump up and collect the coins. 4. When crossing the lava pit after the one with Ring 33, the player will end up on a walkway with lava on both sides. Before the wooden doorframe, look to the right for a false wall. Jump through for an assortment of weapons. 5. Midway across the lava pit after the one containing Ring 33, there is a false wall to the north. Jump through and maneuver through the stone posts to get the purple keycard. Continue through the level until the end, but do not run up to the exit. Instead, step only on the trigger line just inside the door, and return to the previous room. After a delay, the east door will open, and grant access to the purple door. Defeat the enemies and claim the Electric Zeus. Rings 33 Take the north branch and then go north again from secret #3. This ring is floating over a deep lava pit. There are several ways to get this, but the easiest is to hurl some sandbags underneath the ring and cast Iron Prison on them. Then rocket jump to get out of the pit. 34 Take the west path from the intersection near the start. It is floating high in the air above a grenadier zombie. Rocket jump to reach it. Secret Ring 2: Red From the intersection near the start, take the east branch. Before the room with the 3 arch-viles, there's a small alcove to the right containing a steel lost soul and some ammo. Examine the automap and look for a small adjoining area on the west wall. Rocket jump against this side to go through a fake wall and collect the red ring. Category:MAP17